


The Best of the Best

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Fluff, Gen, Seasonal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair and Henri have a difference of opinion.





	The Best of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> **TSSS Prompt: Holiday Movies** – due 14th Dec/revealed 15th Dec
> 
> Although the prompt said "Holiday", the story only deals with Christmas movies, because there are just so damn many of them!

"You're kidding," Blair Sandburg said incredulously, frowning at the man sitting across from him at the PD break room table. " _That's_ what you think is the best Christmas movie of all time?"  
  
"Not just me, Hairboy," Henri Brown responded.  "'It's a Wonderful Life' is always at the top of the 'best Christmas movies of all times' lists!  Check out all the critics and they agree!" He sat back with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm not saying that Frank Capra, with his penchant for yanking on your heartstrings, didn't do a fine job," Blair said. "But as a cop, I can't understand how you'd enjoy a story that has so much injustice."  At H's uncomprehending look, Blair continued. "That Potter guy stole the bank deposit money and got away with it! He caused all that trouble for the town, which was already suffering because of the Depression, he constantly belittles George and nearly drives him to suicide, and nothing happens to his miserable self.  How can you call that the best Christmas movie ever?"  
  
H shrugged, "Maybe Capra was going to put Potter's arrest and trial in a sequel." At Blair's eye roll, he challenged, "Okay, what do _you_ think is the best Christmas movie?" He crossed his arms, waiting.  
  
"Well, Jim's favorite, 'Die Hard', is definitely a contender." Henri snorted his disdain. "No, really. The guy comes to L.A. on Christmas Eve to win his wife back and inadvertently becomes a hero, kicking all the bad guys' asses.  And he's a cop to boot! The good guys win, the bad guys die, and he reconciles with his wife. Now, _there's_ a great Christmas story."  Before H could speak, he continued, ticking off on his fingers. "Or how about 'A Christmas Carol'? Mean, bitter old guy gets redeemed and becomes a humanitarian. That's got it all--especially the version with Alistair Sim.  His scream of epiphany is awesome! Or 'Trading Places', where the two old men's dirty deeds are _actually_ uncovered and they get their just desserts. There's 'Miracle on 34th Street', where Santa is put on trial and saved by the Post Office. Or 'A Christmas Story', where the kid is trying to navigate through boyhood and all he wants is a BB gun for Christmas.  And the dog takes off with the turkey? Heartwarming _and_ hilarious!"  
  
"You're crazy," H interjected while Blair was taking a breath. "Let's take a poll and you'll see I'm right."  
  
"You're on," Blair said.  "I'll bet ten bucks that your movie won't be the front-runner."  
  
"Have that ten-spot ready, Hairboy," H said, getting up from the table.  "Let's start asking."

  
  
  
The first person they surveyed was Rafe. "'Nightmare Before Christmas'" was his immediate answer. At H's stare, he added, "Or maybe 'Batman Returns'." As H continued to stare, he said defensively,  "What?  I like Tim Burton."  
  
They talked to everyone in Major Crime and, at H's insistence, the clerks and other employees on the floor, since the squad itself was so small. "Need a good cross-section," Henri muttered as Blair's grin got wider.  
  
"Miracle on 34th Street" (Edmund Gwenn version), "White Christmas", "Christmas in Connecticut", "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" (animated), "The Santa Clause", "A Charlie Brown Christmas",  and "A Christmas Carol" (three different versions, including the musical) were all named, as well as a dozen films not familiar to either man. Who knew there were so many Christmas movies?  They had a long, diverse list with no clear winner.  
  
Shoulders slumped, Henri pulled out his wallet and was about to pay off when Blair pointed. "Look, Rhonda and Simon just got back from their meeting.  Maybe they'll save you."  
  
Henri perked up and walked over to Rhonda. "Hey, Rhonda, we're taking a poll.  What's your favorite Christmas movie?"  
  
She thought a moment and then said, "'While You Were Sleeping'," she answered.  At H's confused look, she said, "Well, she saves his life on Christmas Day, so in my book it counts. Besides, it has a lovely cast and Peter Gallagher and Bill Pullman are both so dreamy," she finished with a faraway look. "I think I'll pull that out to watch tonight."  
  
Simon spoke up without being asked. "'The Preacher's Wife' is my favorite.  Whitney's voice is in fine form and Denzel makes a great angel."  
  
Rhonda nodded enthusiastically.  "And Denzel is gorgeous.  And the original movie with Cary Grant," she added. "He was gorgeous, too, and had that yummy accent."  
  
Simon rolled his eyes at Rhonda's remarks. "Denzel's version is the only one you'll find at my place and the one I'll be playing when you all come over tomorrow," he declared, referring to the MC holiday party he was hosting in his new house.   He stared at the two men. "And I'll allow just one other holiday movie. So, decide and don't forget to bring it yourselves." With that, he headed to his office. "And go get some useful work done today!"  he bellowed, but with no real bite to it.  
  
Once again, H got out his wallet, handing Blair a crisp ten-dollar bill.  "So, how're we going to decide?" he asked, looking at the list Blair had compiled during their impromptu survey. "Rock, paper, scissors? Names out of a hat?"

"Tell you what," Blair answered, pocketing the bill and slapping H on his back. "We'll watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' and we can compare the angels," he said with a grin. "If it's good enough for all those critics _and_ Henri Brown, it's good enough for me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this story belong solely to the characters. Apologies if they offended any of your favorite movies. :D


End file.
